naruto_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Roya Lee
The Paperman himself, best runner in the entire world, not the fastest but the best. Personal information Age: Unknown (appears mid 20's) Believed to be 60+ Rank: Kage Origin: Oroshimaru, expermentation Current Village: Amegakure Other associations: Hidden Leaf Previous associations: Hidden Snow Chakra Natures: Fire, Wind Kekkei Genkei: Gravity Family: Wife- Serenity Celtrophe Physical appearance Height: 6' 1" (185 cm) Weight: 185 lbs (84 Kg) Hair: Dark brown, messy, neck long Eyes: Milky light blue Skin: Very pain and fragile looking Standard Clothing: Black Shirt, long black cape, standard black Shinobi short's, Standard Black Shinobi shoes (open toed), Hidden Rain Headband around the neck, white stockings. Jutsu: Paper summoning: This is a summoning of extreme amounts of paper over and above that already stored within his body. while normally he would extends parts of himself to create the shapes he needas this is, threw a manipulation of chakra, he can bring forth paper created threw jutsu. (this is not a summoning as in from one location to another. it is simple a way of describing the manner in which it is brought forth) Paper Manipulation: The reshaping and control of paper at the dispocial of the user at the given point. this can be to Create objects out of paper in any size shape or density, to reshape paper from one form to another, or to move and control paper in any form that are already present. Paper shaped life mimicry: this is the shaping and controlling of paper in a specific form. Weather to form a creature and have it move and act as what is it appears to be, forming a plant or tree and having it be the the density and texture of said thing, or the forming and camoflage into mundain inanimate objests and having them funtions as them. this cannot mimick electrisity or moving images. Paper clone Jutsu: the forming of identicle persons to the origional ninja threw the manipulation of paper to mimnick the full range and image of the origional. Paper style: Paper core creation This is the extreme compression of paper around living cells in order to create chakra producing and manipulating objects. Has a direct connection to all other cores. Paper style: instant paper teleport The user covers a target in paper and moves them to another location designated before it is sent to any other location in which the paper summoned is already present. Atomic paper: paper atom creation This ability replaces paper summoning in that instead of being able to summon paper on command the user can summon atoms made of paper that can be manipulated exactly as the regular paper summoning can. Atomic chakra paper style: chakra paper atom creation This ability replaces Atomic paper: paper atom creation in that instead of summoning regular paper atoms the user can summon chakra absorbing and producing atoms that can be manipulated as if regular summoned paper Atomic chakra paper style: Paper portal: deconstruction and reconstitution This jutsu creates a sustainable portal that once active it can be used at any time without recasting the seal. It creates a swirling paper cyclone that when any object or chakra approaches it the portal will break it down on a molecular level and reform it in another location. Through excessive practice this can now be done on living matter with out termination of life. Ultimate Atomic chakra paper style: sustained dimensional atomic paper zone This is one of the final abilities of paper style. It allows the caster to create a permanent pocket dimension (think sharengans) that is contained within a paper shell. The caster can manipulate all aspects of this dimension including space, time, who may enter and exit, and supply all occupants with energy to sustain them selves. This dimension also, being created my atomic chakra paper, supplies unlimited chakra making it self sustaining and allows chakra to be distributed to all within. Ultimate Atomic chakra paper style: Ultimate absorption technique This plays on atomic chakra paper's ability to absorb chakra. A paper object is propelled at the target and if it hits the object expands using the targets chakra. The expansion of the object requires massive amounts of chakra that drains the target fully to the point of death. But the object will continue to absorb from the body after death and only stops at the will of the caster.This jutsu can be modified to fit the object the past mimics. For example a simple prism would simply grow in size while a plant would grow and bloom and grow and bloom more dispite what the actually object might do. Ultimate Atomic chakra paper style: Ultimate paper mimicry: Paper mirror This is a ultimate form of paper jutsu in which the target is copied in complete detail and they reproduced in an atomic chakra paper form. If the target is human then the paper form will be able to produce and mimic their jutsu to the limit of chakra at the copy's disposal. It first appears after cast as a solid sheet of paper that forms directly into the target, this doesn't require physical contact in the caster is a strong enough sensory type or has a doujutsu that allows it. History/Background A number of years ago an abandoned hide out of the former Legendary Sannin Orochimaru was discovered by a head of Amegakure. Within were Clones of the former members of the Akatsuki, only not their real selves for it seemed that Orochimaru had attempted to create a new age of the group by combining the DNA of the former members. There were 13 in total and among them only one had survived, Roya Lee. They revived him and through many tests they discovered that he was created with the combination of Sosuri's and Konan's DNA. It also came out that Orochimaru had not stopped there not stopping there, having given him a body like his 'father". He had torn Roya's former body apart and gave him one of perceived infinite regeneration, but in doing so Orochimaru gave Roya the power to over come his reviving captors and escape to his freedom. After leaving his captors he wandered the world looking for any who could bring forth his true potential and drive him to the edge of death. After witnessing Kesu in battle he followed the man back to the snow and challenged him. In the mist of battle Kesu offered him a place as his guard, to which Roya accepted. Later becoming the head Jonin he quickly gained power, first the core creation, then teleportation, and with the help of learning to gather natural chakra, he learned atomic paper style. This opened the door for unlimited power and possibilities to which now just an arms reach out of his grasp. Deciding it time to once again go on his own, Roya left the snow to travel the world again. Over the next several years he would spend time honing his abilities and gather increedible amounts of chakra to create impossible jutsu and techniques. Eventually Roya unlocked the final form of his paper style, Atomic chakra paper style, in an event that nearly destroyed half a desert in the land of wind. Once this was unlocked he moved on to incredible jutsu that began to surpass even what he had thought possible. First developing the paper portal he began to spread himself and his clones to every corner gathering information and selling it to gain currency, taking a foot hold in the world. After several more months he used an extreme amount of his Paper Teleportation portals in tandem, which allowed him to find a central point between the portals. This point could be used as a storage and in doing so created a temporary dimension that served infinite possibilities, but the chakra needed to sustain it was beyond even what Roya had reached. So after 5 more failed attempts at a permanent area, and the wait between attempts increasing from one month to 6 and storing chakra the enire time, Roya finally succeeded in perfecting the Ultimate Atomic Chakra Paper Style: Sustained Dimensional Atomic Paper Zone. Which provides him with a nearly unlimited supply of chakra, but in order to maintain the zone the true Roya, or at least a portion of the true him, must remain with it all times or risk totally collapse. After the zones creation he perfected his final two ultimate jutsus: Paper mirror and Ultimate absobtion, and his set out to achieve his final goal, he seized control of Amegakure and reestablished it as a world power. He named the land and created a Kage title in the next several years turning it into a staple village and bringing it back and beyond its former glory. This would only be the start of his world level staples as the next several years would be even more eventful. Roya would go on to fight multiple wars with other villages, teleport the entire village of the Hidden rain into the Paper zone, and then fight for his life multiple times. Roya managed to remove his main body from the paper zone and put into place several fail safes. He would go on to marry the Hokage, Serenity, and then piss off 3 of the other world leader's but in the process develop Atomizing Paper and advance his jutsu even more. Eventually Roya would go on to create a flesh crafting process that made Paper into flesh and make endless amounts of clone cores and scatter them all over the world even more then before. One of the major events involved a world leader, Kesu Hesuguya, would go on to kill himself and Roya's main body in the process. This would strength Roya and teach him of his mortality but in the end Roya would continue getting stringer eventually unlocking his true Kekkei Genkei: Gravity release. His life lives on in turmoil and danger but with his two children and his wife he clings to the precious things in life. Trivia - All Roya's paper jutsu have a maximum reach to cast and at current it is the highest ever, 1 kilometer. - Threw experiments of his original captors he was forced to gain his genetic mother's (Konan) ability to summon, control, and manipulate paper at will. The amount of paper able to be summoned and manipulated depends on the store of chakra available to him at any given time. - At the time of his introduction, Orochimaru had taken Sasori's "core of living flesh" and turned it into his own threw paper based jutsu. In a object similar to two conjoined pyramids and the size of an apple, there was the only remaining part of his physical body. His apparent body was comprised of a countless amount of bits of paper is a multitude of size and shape. This allowed him to manipulate his form at will and with this ability he could eject the core at will and send it away at rapid speeds, though leaving it exposed momentarily the core could then reform an entirely new body by summoning more paper at will. - Since his time in the open world the Core has been sevarely reinforced and after destruction completely remade using the Atomic Chakra paper Style. There are also a number of other cores that were made in the form of Clone cores.